lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Alador (TheWalrus42)
Summary / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Melee or ranged 5; +5 vs Reflex; 1d8+4 lightning damage. The next attack the target makes before the end of Forge's turn takes a penalty of -2 to the damage roll.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Acid, Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+7 vs AC, 2d8+4 acid damage, and the target takes a -2 to AC until the end of Forge's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Range 5. Effect: Forge creates a Medium obedient servant in an unoccupied square within range. The servant has a speed of 6. Any marked enemy that starts it turn adjacent to the servant takes 1 damage. Forge can give the servant the following commands: |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; Forge or one ally in burst. Effect: The target gains hit points equal to its healing surge value +1 and Forge expends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close burst 5; Forge or one ally in burst. Effect: Target gains +1 bonus to AC until the end of the encounter and Forge spends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature. The target can end the bonus as a free action to gain temporary hit points equal to its healing surge value + 2.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=19 (+4) |Wisdom=13 (+1) |Charisma=10 (0) |Skills=Arcana +11, Insight +8, Thievery +8, History +11, Dungeoneering +8 |Feats=Implement Expertise: Tome, Improved Defenses, Improved Initiative, Enlarge Spell |Equipment=Magic Tome +1, Shimmering Armor +1; Cloak of Distortion +1; adventurer's kit; Thieves' Tools; 377gp |Rituals=Comprehend Language, Secret Page, Silence}} Character Information Background Forge was created to be a test character for LEB. If he was a real PC, there would be more background here. Appearance Forge is nondescript as he will never appear. A real character would have an appearance description. Age: 6 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 250 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Forge has no personality. A real character would describe their personality, mannerisms, and quirks here. Hooks * Potential hooks for character development should go here. * A DM may use them when creating a potential adventure. Kicker The kicker describes what put your character on the path to adventure. It can be brief or long, but should provide their motivation. Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 377gp Encumbrance: 27lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None (Special senses such as low-light, etc. go here) Health Surges per day: 9 (6 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human (PHB) * +2 to ability score of choice * +1 Reflex, +1 Fortitude, +1 Will * Languages: Common, second language of choice * Bonus at-will power * Bonus feat * Bonus skill * Vision: Normal * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Wizard (PHB) * Arcane Implement Mastery * cantrips * Ritual Casting * Spellbook Feats * 1st: Implement Expertise: Tome (PHB2) * 1st: Improved Defenses (HotFL) * 2nd: Improved Initiative (PHB) * 4th: Enlarge Spell (AP) Background * Urban * Poor * Criminal: Added Thievery to list of class skills * Mariner * Scholar Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Money + 100 gp starting gold + 312 gp from parcels + 360 gp N=G parcel at level 1 - 360 gp purchased Magic Tome +1 - 15 gp purchased Standard Adventurer's Kit - 20 gp purchased Thieves' Tools -------- 377 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel N=G ** 360 gp * Level 2: Parcel N+2 ** Shimmering Armor +1 * Level 3: Parcel N+1 ** Cloak of Distortion +1 XP * 3,750 XP to start at level 4. Total XP: 3,750 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.